


Cicatrizes de Batalha

by Arachness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: “Essa é uma das minhas ?”





	Cicatrizes de Batalha

Eles geralmente não mantinham cicatrizes, ferimentos grandes algumas vezes deixavam marcas mas nada que não desaparecesse completamente após algumas décadas, ou alguns séculos. Mas Prussia tinha varias espalhadas pelo seu corpo, Hungria suspeita que ele conseguiu mantê-las apenas de teimosia, apenas pra ter provas físicas de histórias de batalhas e lutas que ele adorava usar para se vangloriar.

“Essa é uma das minhas ?” ela pergunta passando a ponta dos dedos naquele pedaço de carne mais escura e retorcida nos ombros dele.

Ela já sabe qual vai ser a resposta, ela se lembra de acertá-lo com uma lança bem naquele ponto e quanto sangue havia em sua espada após aquele golpe. Como ele sangrou e desmaiou, e como ela o levou para ser cuidado mesmo sabendo que ele estava no lado oposto daquela batalha.

“Sim, você pode ser uma mulher muito cruel as vezes”

“Você mereceu”

“Como eu disse muito cruel” ele diz e aproveita a sensação do toque afetuoso dos dedos dela e dos lábios dela sorrindo de leve contra o seu pescoço.


End file.
